The invention relates to a pallet container with a thin-walled plastic container for liquid or flowable fill substances, with a wire grid or a tubular grid consisting of horizontal and vertical grid rods (tubular rods), which tightly surround the plastic container in the manner of a support casing, and with a floor pallet on which the plastic container rests and to which the wire grid support casing is solidly connected, the wire-grid support casing consisting of one or two half-length grid plates, whose corner regions are bent at a right angle and which are solidly joined to one another in one or respectively two vertical junction regions.
Such a pallet container with a wire-grid support casing for the inner thin-walled plastic container is known from the DE-B 30 39 635. The wire-grid support casing is fastened on the floor pallet--a conventional flat pallet made of wood--by means of clasps, clamps, or claws which grip over the lowermost horizontally circumferential rod of the grid. The clasps or claws can be nailed (pinned) into the surface of the wooden pallet or they can be screwed onto the top plate of the pallet.
Pallet containers for industrial use must pass an official model inspection for approval, during which they must meet certain quality criteria. For example, interior pressure tests and fall tests are performed with filled pallet containers from specified fall heights. A special test is a ground fall flat on the floor pallet.
During such a fall test, it has appeared that, when striking the ground, the interior container tries to expand radially in all planar directions due to the kinetic energy and the impulse-like surge pressure. It often happens here that a sheath clinching of the horizontal grid rods of the support casing or the spot-welds of the vertical grid rods tear open. The fastening of the grid rods in the junction region of the support casing thus represents an important weak point. Since the wire-grid support casing is fixed in the junction region only at a few points, the wire grid is deformed and twisted very unevenly when the pallet container topples; the welding points of the wire grid sometimes tear apart, and the free ends of wire rods can damage the thin-walled plastic container.